


All Marked Up

by boltonbabeees



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bath Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Future Fic, Hair-pulling, Hickies, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltonbabeees/pseuds/boltonbabeees
Summary: Sexy bathtimes with everyones favorite eggplant, Jerebear. Both are written to be adults and have been together a long time. This is definitely not a first time/loss of virginity fic.





	All Marked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smut fic, so enjoy.

You had both had a very long day, there had been large group of teenagers who decided to linger till closing, disturb the other customers, and mess up a display. The stress and frustration of this had left Jeremy, who generally lacks the energy to get up to such strenuous activities, needing some kind of outlet. So, as he got in the bath he practically tugged you in after and on top of him, kissing you so harshly and deeply that when he finally let go of his tight and extremely pleasantly painful grip on your hair and removed his lips from yours, you were both panting with pleasure. He then took a second to get his breath back only after did he move his lips to your neck, marking you up and moving his hips up into you making you whimper and still. Giving your neck a break from what will definitely be a very obvious line of hickeys, he growls into ear, "Move," and smacks your ass to get you going, making water slosh over the edge the tub. 

"God, you can't just help yourselves can you, making more messes for me to clean up every time you move," he punctuates every word with a thrust and a resounding smack to your ass, fucking even deeper into you and you almost moan but he puts his hand over your mouth. "Don't talk, touch your clit and you better finish with me and not before or else, understand," he says this with a smirk knowing he's making you crazier and hotter with every smug bossy smartass thing that comes out of his mouth. At some point in your relationship he had decided that it was worth it to talk during sex, like you had always wanted, as long as knew it was driving you out your mind. "Fucking smartass," you think as he begins to leave little bite marks on all the place he had just placed hickies, knowing full well how hard it is going to be to come up with a good reason why you're wearing a scarf in the middle of the California summer heat. With that thought in mind you adjust your legs and begin to bounce up and down on his cock, making you both gasp and moan and together you hit your peak, as the water from the bath creates a puddle on the floor from the water dripping out of the tub, the same way his cum begins to drip from you. 

As you both come down he begins to sigh and groan about his back, the general grossness of cum, and the mess on the bathroom floor. "Always, the romantic Jerebear, aren't you," you say as you lift off of him and out of the tub, " You want to shower first or mop?" "What's the point of mopping before if were just gonna get the floor all wet again when we close the door?" "So, shower first then," you remark and continue with the of asked question of "Do you wanna go first or shall I?" He smirks and drags you in the shower, "Who said we taking separate showers, after the back pain you just caused me I'm going to need help scrubbing it." You giggle and ask, "Is that all you want help scrubbing?" He replies with a smack to your ass and says, "Yeah, now get moving, you still need to mop."


End file.
